


Fun With Miranda's Ass

by HeroFizzer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Breeding, F/M, Multi, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In this version of the Mass Effect story, Shepard is dating Miranda, who is able to give birth to children with perfect genetics...but prefers not to. Shepard doesn't mind it, as that means he gets to have Miranda's ass to himself whenever he wants. Even if her sister lives with them.





	Fun With Miranda's Ass

“Yes dad, I know you don't approve, but that doesn't matter to me because I'm not interested in spreading your stupid perfect genetics!”

Commander Shepard could hear his girlfriend Miranda from the kitchen while he sits in the dining room of the house they share with her sister Oriana. While she's out of the house, Shepard and Miranda decide to have a nice pleasant dinner on their own, having the first romantic experience they can following the war against the Reapers. That of course has to be interrupted by her father, who surprisingly did not die in all of the goings on of that war. He instead has to call his daughter on a daily basis, complaining about how he has to experience every day knowing his perfect daughter and the genetics that he implemented inside her have to be shared by some lowly space marine.

“Well I happen to love that space marine, father!” Miranda shouts. “Yes, I know I know, you disown me, how could I do this to you, blah blah blah! It's the same thing every week father, either you shit or get off the pot! If you want to disown me, fucking disown me already!”

After hearing the slamming of the phone on the counter, Shepard sits quietly as he listens to the clicking heels of Miranda Lawson, who brushes her hair back as she returns to the dining room. She sits back down for the meal she had prepared for herself and Shepard, cutting away at her ham as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Shepard, meanwhile, stares blankly at Miranda in an attempt to get her attention. The former Cerberus agent finally notices, looking over at her boyfriend to ask, “What are you staring at?”

“Is there something you'd like to talk about?” Shepard asks.

“No. Nothing to talk about. I'm just having a nice meal with my boyfriend is all.” Miranda grumbles, returning to cut her dinner.

“You just had another talk with your dad, and it's just as angry as usual. C'mon, now,” Shepard insists, “let's talk about it.”

Dropping her fork and knife on the plate, Miranda sighs, resting her head on the table. “He wants children, Shepard, you know that.” Miranda says. “He wants his perfect genetics to finally live on for his stupid legacy so that decades from now the world is inhabited BY said genetics, and I'm just...I'm not having it.”

“Not like that's anything to worry about.” Shepard shrugs. “You want to go against your dad's wishes. That's normal for someone who didn't have much of a childhood.” The leer he gets from Miranda says it all as she slightly rotates her head off the table towards him. “What I mean is, there's no fear in it. We've been doing it anal anyways.”

“Shepard!” Miranda shouts, trying not to laugh at the blunt nature of that statement. “I can't believe you just said that!”

“It's true, though.” he says with a grin. “I mean granted, I'd love the idea of having myself inside your pussy, but you're so worried about the pregnancy stuff.”

“Well you aren't wrong.” Miranda sighs. “It's not that I haven't tried of course. But somehow I have an allergic reaction to every sort of birth control, every kind of latex that's used in condoms...it's ridiculous, actually!”

Then Shepard stops and thinks it over. “Huh. For perfect genetics it's amazing you even have that sort of reaction.”

“I think my father programmed my sister and I that way on purpose.” Miranda grumbles. “Any means of avoiding pregnancy is likely just his middle finger to any attempts at sex without breeding. Supposedly it'll change with future generations, but it's still a pain in the ass.”

Again, Shepard can't help but chuckle. “I remember you said the same thing to me the first time we did it.”

“And dinner is ruined.” Miranda laughs, pushing her plate away. Shepard looks at her with a confused expression, unclear if he upset her or not. “I mean I'm not in the mood for food anymore, Shepard. I think you know exactly what I want to feed off instead.” The former Cerberus agent runs her smooth legs over Shepard's lower leg, the commander feeling it run up his thigh, with her heel resting on his groin. Shepard's eyes shut as he sighs, feeling the heel rub into his body. “I think I made my point clear, haven't I?”

“Heh...you're so lucky I enjoy eating your ass over the food.” Shepard says, realizing how that could have sounded. “Uh, wait, lemme try that again...”

It doesn't seem to matter to Miranda, as she's already crawling under the table towards her boyfriend, kneeling before Shepard as she undoes his pants. Reaching into the open flap, she manages to pull out his big cock, looking up at him with a smile as she brings the head of his shaft to her lips for a few quick and hungry pecks. Shepard feels a shiver run down his spine at the way Miranda handles his meaty rod, her fingers running along his flesh while her lips open up slightly to bring his pink nub within her mouth. She soon slides her lips down the long member, moaning as she makes the trip down towards the base at the commander's groin. Shepard grabs hold of the seat of his chair, sitting back as he watches Miranda swallow his cock whole, her lips touching at the end of the long rod.

Bobbing her head along his cock, Miranda's tongue slides along Shepard's shaft, licking away and pressing her saliva into every inch of his flesh. Her hands reach for his scrotum, giving his balls a good tight squeeze that causes Shepard to grunt while he continues to hold the seat of his chair. “Agh, god, that's good...” Miranda only chuckles, the member remaining in her mouth as she sounds pleased with her boyfriend's reaction. Miranda starts to unzip the red dress that she adorned for the evening, one that of course hugs her curves nicely, and slowly takes it off while she continues to suck the commander off. Her hands leave Shepard's scrotum, using it to help herself in removing her dress from her shoulders.

Shepard looks down again, seeing Lawson strip under the table, deciding this might be a good time to scoot out. Grabbing hold of his rod, the commander pops it from Miranda's mouth, catching the former Cerberus agent off guard. “Mmm, I wasn't quite done.” Miranda teases, standing up from underneath the table as Shepard scoots his chair back. She uses this moment to peel her dress off of the rest of her body, allowing it to drop to her feet. Along the way it reveals that Lawson isn't wearing anything else underneath. She steps out of the dress, standing in front of the commander in nothing else but her high heels and a pearl necklace. “You know I still want your cock, commander.”

“Of course.” Shepard says with a sly smirk. “But I think you know where I want it now.”

“So soon?” Miranda chuckles, performing a pivot on her heels. Her shapely ass is now placed in front of the commander, who inhales through his nostrils at the sight of her rounded ass cheeks. No matter how many times he looks at it, Miranda's ass is still an enticing thing of beauty. The commander licks his lips as Miranda slowly swings her hips in front of him, her upper body bending over the table with her breasts squishing down atop it. Lawson looks back at him, her lips curled in a devilish manner while her hands slide down the curves of her body until they rest on her ass cheeks. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she asks. “Come and take me already.”

Standing up from his seat, Shepard stands up, his pants collapsing to the ground. With his cock in his hand he circles the head against her anal cavity, using Miranda's saliva to lubricate the hole before he slides it inside her. The former Cerberus agent growls as Shepard's rod makes its way within her, stretching her ass out for the umpteenth time in their relationship. “Fuuuuuck, that feels incredible!” Miranda says as she grips the table. “My ass just can't stay stretched out for your big cock, Shepard!”

“I think I know why that is, too” Shepard says, his hands grabbing hold of the former agent's cheeks. “I think your ass likes the feeling of my dick being squeezed around it. Your ass always wants it to feel like the first time I've been inside you, and it refuses to keep itself stretched out forever.” He thrusts his hips into her pillowy ass cheeks, which jiggle and ripple up every time he slaps into them. The commander grunts, squeezing her cheeks in his hands while Miranda's back arches, lifting her breasts off the dining room table. Lawson stands upright, her back to Shepard's chest as she reaches back for his rear. The commander presses his lips into Lawson's neckline, holding them there for a long period of time.

“It's possible...” Miranda replies, looking down at Shepard's head while he continues to kiss her neck, “although I wish you'd be more careful. My sister might see a hicky if you keep going like that.”

“As if your sister doesn't know about what we do.” Shepard says, grinning before he presses those lips into Miranda's cheek. “And I think she's jealous, you know that? Not getting a dick up her ass the same way her sister would, that kind of thing probably drives her crazy.”

“Anh! Go on...” Miranda says with a gasp, feeling an especially hard thrust from Shepard. She finds herself more aroused, the thought of her sister crying herself to sleep without sex turning the former Cerberus agent on even more.

“She probably hears us every night,” Shepard continues, “with my cock pounding away at your soft ass cushions, making you cum all over the bed in a great big gushing orgasm...”

“And then making her wash the bed sheets in the morning.” Miranda says happily. Just the thought of her sister touching her dirtied laundry makes her even more wet, her pussy dripping onto the carpet while her ass gets reamed by the commander. Soon enough the commander reaches his peak, and with another hard thrust he holds himself close to Miranda, with his seed emptying within her ass. The flow of Shepard's semen is too much for the former Cerberus agent to handle, and she cums not long after, with her juices dribbling from her folds onto the carpet. Miranda turns her face to Shepard, their lips pressed into the other as they groan into the others mouth.

When the flow of Shepard's jizz dies down, he wraps his arms around Miranda's waist, then promptly sits back down and brings her with him. Lawson lands on his lap, the both of them breathing heavily while sweat drips down their bodies. “Mmmph...another good one.” Miranda moans, wrapping her arm around Shepard's neck. “I'm going to have fun squeezing that load out later.”

“You know,” Shepard says, taking breaths between his words, “I actually do like the idea of having kids.”

“I know you do.”

“Maybe have a son first...but when you're ready for it. Because as much as I enjoy feeding your ass my jizz, I'd love to flood your womb even moreso.”

“Of course you would.” Miranda sighs. “But the day I want kids, Shepard, is certainly a far ways off.”

##

A few nights later, Miranda and Shepard are sitting in the living room under the covers while they sit on the couch, watching a movie. Of course by watching a movie I mean fucking each other, and by sitting on the couch I mean Miranda is sitting on Shepard's cock while he sits on the couch. A common mistake, of course.

Miranda grinds against Shepard's lap, his cock rubbing against her anal caverns while she squeezes down on the rod. Lawson moans, her thoughts on how wonderful the commander's rod feels inside of her ass rather than focusing on the movie at hand. Shepard is no better, with his fingers fixated on rubbing her clit under the blanket, while his lips press into her flesh wherever he can reach.

“Ah, fuck...” Miranda moans, flipping her sweat filled hair out of her face, her ass cheeks squishing against Shepard's cock. “I could do this all day, honestly.”

“Sure, but your sister is here during the day.” Shepard points out. “She'd be in the way otherwise.”

“And yet you're the one who pointed out she already knows.” Miranda notes. “Though I suppose we could be careful to do it in the shower and not somewhere like right now...”

The second Miranda says that, she feels the brightness of headlights flashing through the slit between the curtains, with a small space car pulling up to the house. Lawson stops grinding, her hand on her mouth as she realizes who it is. “Shit...” Miranda whispers, “Oriana's home!”

“Wait, what?” Shepard asks, his fingers still working to stimulate Miranda. “I thought she didn't get off work for another hour.”

“I thought so too! She must have got out early...and cut that out, she'll be in the house any moment now!”

“Better make this quick then.”

Miranda gasps as Shepard grabs her hips, bouncing Lawson's body atop his shaft as he quickly makes an attempt to cum inside his girlfriend before her sister steps foot inside the house. “A-are you crazy?!” she says, almost elbowing Shepard in the face. “Did you not just hear what I said?!”

“I can't help it, I just need the release!” Shepard grunts before dropping Miranda's squishy ass down on his lap, letting his seed flow into her ass the first chance he gets. Miranda covers her mouth, doing her best to avoid screaming unless she wants Oriana to hear her orgasm right out in the open. Even with her mouth clamped shut the sounds still escape, and the former Cerberus agent is lucky she stops just before her sister opens the door.

“Miri? Shep? I'm home!” Oriana walks through the house, trying to find the two.

“Out here in the living room.” Shepard calls out, keeping the heavy breathing Miranda on his lap. She looks at him, insisting the commander to let her off him, but he quickly reminds her of all the milky jizz leaking out her anus, dribbling around Shepard's cock and onto his lap. This causes Miranda's cheeks to get sticky as a result. By the time Oriana makes her way there, Miranda can't do much other than lean back into the commander, her arm wrapped around his neck to make it look as if they'd been in this position this whole time.

“Hey Ori.” Miranda says. “Didn't expect to see you home so soon.”

“Yeah, they let me out a little early. Business got slow around this time of night, so they had to start sending people home to save money.” Oriana says, plopping down on the couch next to her sister and Shepard. The couple looks at one another with cringed expressions, unsure what to do with Miranda's sister sitting next to them. “Oh, sorry, forgot to ask if I could join you guys in watching the movie.”

“Uh, sure, not a problem there.” Shepard answers, doing his best not to sound suspicious. Oriana shrugs and smiles, her eyes focusing on the TV screen as she reaches for the bowl of popcorn between herself and the other two. One taste makes her realize how long the bowl had been out, as it didn't taste hot in any particular fashion.

“Ugh, are you kidding me?” Oriana says with disgust. “You've had this popcorn out for how long and you barely touched it?!”

“Right, sorry, we forgot about it. We got so distracted by the movie, and it just...left itself here.” Miranda says, cheeks flushed as she tries to remain still atop Shepard's lap, his rod still within her back entrance. "Anyway, how was work otherwise, Ori?"

"Well, where to begin…" Oriana continues to speak about her work day, despite the volume on the TV already being up high and Shepard and Miranda being clearly disinterested otherwise. They try to show that they're paying attention, but it's especially pointless when they both have the comfort of being connected through Miranda's asshole.

As Oriana continues to speak, munching on the lukewarm popcorn, Miranda does her best to try and scoot off of Shepard, finding it a difficult task when every movement she makes only turns the commander on even more, his cock growing into an erection ever so slowly within her. The older Lawson sibling tries not to grunt, avoiding the attention of her younger sister while also trying to clench her sphincter shut so that Shepard's jizz remains within her anal cavity. The commander, still eager for another round despite their guest, holds Miranda down on his lap, making her move by bouncing his legs up and down. Miranda's muffled voice vibrates with every jut made into her ass, getting the attention of Oriana in the middle of a mouthful of popcorn.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Oriana asks, a pissed and confuses expression on her face.

"Nothing at all," Miranda lies, avoiding eye contact with her sister, "just trying to get comfy is all."

Oriana gives the two a raised eyebrow, suspicious of their behavior. "You know, you don't have to sit on his lap, you can get right next to him on the couch. There's plenty of room after all."

"Oh no, it's…fine." Miranda grunts, sucking on her lower lip. "We'd rather you have some personal space, right Shepard?"

Growing ever more suspicious, Oriana decides to be bold, grabbing the blanket resting over her sister and the commander and pulling it off their laps. Her jaw drops when she sees they're bare naked underneath, with her sister's ass sitting in a pool of Shepard's cum.

"Are you serious?!" Oriana shouts angrily. "Fuck, I know you two like to fuck and all, but at least keep it to your bedroom! Not somewhere that I park my own are like the bleeding couch! Crikey!" The younger Lawson throws her arms up before folding her arms, looking away in disgust. "And it's up the bum again. You realize you and I are meant for procreating the perfect genetic offspring, right?"

"Of course I do…" Miranda grumbles, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment, while Shepard's lips remain pursed on the matter. "I just don't want any is all."

"Miri, come now…" Oriana says with a sigh. "I know you like having Shepard give it to you up the pooper," Shepard does his best not to laugh at the use of that word, "But you know damn well what our fucking purpose is!" She then gives her sister's ass a good slap, causing Miranda to jump a bit, landing back down on Shepard's in hard fashion. Shepard grunts, not expecting such a harsh landing from his girlfriend.

"Ori, that hurt!" Miranda seethes, giving her rump a rub as the skin swells up.

"Maybe, but you liked it, right butt slut?" Oriana says before sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"A little…" Miranda says with a blush.

"I might have to teach you how to properly smack an ass, Ori." Shepard says with a great big grin. 

"You might just." Ori says with a smirk. "She could use a few smacks for being so obsessed with anal jizzing instead of letting you shower her eggs with your praise."

"See, Miranda?" Shepard grunts, his legs still bouncing underneath the former Cerberus agent's ass. "Even Oriana gets it. How could nobody want to fill that belly with their cum?"

"Because she's a butt slut, that's why." Oriana repeats in a teasing manner. "She can't understand that there's anything else other than having a dick up her bum!"

"I've tried…nhh, I've tried to take it up my pussy, Ori…" Miranda says, her voice still vibrating as Shepard continues to bouncer her atop his lap, "but stupid allergies keep me from condoms and birth control."

"Maybe your body's trying to tell you something, then?" Oriana asks with a smirk.

"That our father's a twat? Don't worry, I figured that out ages back." Miranda looks back at Shepard, giving him an annoyed stare. "Shepard, for a few seconds, could you please stop?"

The commander immediately stops bouncing the older Lawson sibling on his lap, Shepard giving a sigh afterwards. "Yeah, sure, sorry…"

"I'm surprised, actually," Miranda says with heavy breath, holding her hand against her chest, "that you didn't cum again after the way my sister trash talked me."

"I know how it gets you both off, naturally." Oriana cackles.

"Huh…I guess I'm having a little trouble." Shepard admits. "I thought I would have cum again as well."

"Its not performance issues, I hope." Oriana remarks. "Not that you've ever had that before with my sister's bum."

"Oh, just shut it already, Ori." Miranda laughs, grabbing a couch pillow and swinging it into Oriana's face. It misses, though popcorn and kernels still fly all over the couch.

"Okay, fine." Oriana says. "You don't need my help, that's okay. I would be offered some suggestions, but I can see you don't need them."

"Wait, what suggestions?" asks a curious Shepard.

"How to help you with your cum trouble." responds the youngest Lawson as she leaves the couch.

"No no, it's fine, really." Shepard insists. "Let me hear what you have to offer."

With a devilish expression, Oriana turns back to the two, simply saying to them, "Let me finger Shepard's arse."

There's a pause between the commander and Miranda as they exchange glances with one another, Shepard especially unsure if he wants an object of any kind going up his rectum. With a sigh, Miranda says out loud, "Fair's fair, I suppose."

"C'mon," Shepard says, feeling insulted, "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Its just a finger, Shepard!" Oriana insists, sticking her pointer finger out. "Trust me, it's not like how you stretch my sister out with your big dick all the time."

Miranda grunts, feeling Shepard's dick pump up for a second inside her rectum. "Come on, Shepard." Miranda says. "I'll rest on the coffee table and we can go from there."

"Fine…" Shepard replies with an annoyed sigh. Holding Miranda close as they sit up in unison, the two kneel on the floor with Miranda's upper body laying on top of the coffee table, with the commander right behind her, his hands firmly on Miranda's bubble butt.

"Now go ahead." Oriana insists. "Fuck her ass."

Shepard does so, his hips thrusting into Miranda's curvy backside, his cock sliding into her asshole with relative ease, the hole having had time to adjust to his shaft after such a long period within her. The commander breathes through his nostrils as he pounds Miranda from behind, watching her ass cheeks ripple every time his hips plow into them. Miranda looks back at Shepard, her hands holding the coffee table tightly while she looks back at Shepard's expression. Oriana squats behind Shepard, her middle finger sliding down the crack of his ass, then massaging the entry to his own ass with the tip. The commander sighs, though he pushes harder than before when the unexpected touch of the young Lawson's finger presses into his sphincter.

“Aaagh! Shepard!” Miranda squeals, feeling a much harder thrust coming from her boyfriend. “Be careful back there! I don't want to end up going through this table.”

“Sorry...” Shepard chuckles. “I just didn't expect your sister's finger in me when she did it.”

“Yeah, sorry, next time I'll give a warning. Big baby...” Oriana rolls her eyes as she slowly slides her finger up Shepard's rectum, the commander grunting as he feels the young woman inch her way up his behind. The thrusts from Shepard come to a complete halt, making Miranda curious what had happened. She looks back to see Oriana behind the commander, grinning as she stares at his asshole.

“A warning would be nice.” Miranda muses. “It'd be nice to let me know when you're going to-ACK!”

Oriana pushes her hand against Shepard's back while her finger remains up his ass, assisting him in the force he utilizes to make Miranda properly cum. The older Lawson is once more caught off guard, her grip tightening on the table as she stares forward at the TV screen, noticing for the first time this evening that all this sex and conversation between her, Oriana and the commander made her forget what movie they had even been watching. Meanwhile, Shepard continues to feel Oriana finger his asshole, her finger curling up inside it while her fingers rub against his anal caverns. He admits to his thoughts that the feeling is incredibly stimulating, like nothing he had ever felt before this moment. He even feels the finger pushing into something he never knew was there, and it creates an arousing feeling that pumps his cock with more blood, giving him the hardest erection he had ever felt in his life, thrusting into Miranda's ass more aggressively than he had ever done in their relationship.

“Fuck! FUCK! Ori, what did you do?!” Miranda screams.

“I think I just massaged the prostate.” Oriana responds. “He seems to like it. Don't you, Shep?”

“Yeah, it's...surprisingly great!” Shepard grunts, feeling that his shaft will soon peak. A few more poundings against Lawson's pillowy backside, and Shepard feels Oriana's finger rubbing frantically into the prostate, forcing the commander to hit his climax. “Ah, shit...” Shepard growls. “Miranda, I'm about to cummmmmph!” He sucks on his lower lip, squeezing her ass in his hands as his cock dumps yet another load of jizz within Miranda, the former Cerberus agent howling as she feels the flow heading down her anal cavern, filling it with even more cum, though she already has so much that some of the cum squeezes back out around Shepard's member, the milky substance dribbling down her cheeks and thighs.

“Hmm, you seemed to enjoy that a bit more than I thought.” Oriana teases, grabbing the commander's shaft and pulling it from her sister's ass. She guides the member, drenched in its own cum, inside her mouth, her tongue washing the milky substance off as it slides down her throat.

“Ugh, Ori, do you mind...?” Miranda grumbles, pushing herself off the table. “That's my boyfriend's dick after all.”

“Mmm, my apologies.” Oriana giggles, having cleaned the cock. “Maybe I should give you a cleaning as well.” The younger Lawson moves to Miranda's ass, her tongue gliding up her skin to lick up the dribbling cum, then push her tongue within the source of the cream pie. Miranda gasps as Oriana's tongue pushes within her, slurping up the seed and letting it slide down her tongue, letting it remain inside her stomach. “Mmm, Shepard, I'm starting to see why you like my sister's ass so much.” Oriana comments.

“Ori!” Miranda shouts, quickly purring right after. “Oh, Ori, that tongue...” The younger sister can't help but laugh at Miranda's reaction, almost choking on the seed still in her mouth.

“God that was weird!” Oriana comments. “Glad I could help you enjoy yourselves...”

“It's definitely a contrast to your earlier behavior. Calling me a butt slut and all.” Miranda replies, brushing her hair back.”

“I do it out of love.” Oriana shrugs. “And besides, I get it. You want to spite dad for not having babies. But let's be honest. A marine type like Shep here? Isn't having babies with someone that dad truly despises enough of a reason to do it? I mean he considers them the lowest on the totem pole.”

“...wait, what?” Shepard asks.

Miranda has a laugh. “Okay, fine, Ori. You're right. I guess all this time I've just been nervous of the prospect, being an actual mother and all. But after taking Shepard up my arse so many times? Maybe it's time to finally let him break in that pussy.”

“...holy shit, sis, you're still a virgin in the pussy?”

“Ori...” Miranda grumbles, shaking her head. “Just do me a favor and make sure Shepard gives me everything he has left in his balls. EVERYTHING!”

“Can do!” Oriana says with a wink.

“Before I chicken out and change my mind, Shepard? Today?” Miranda says to her boyfriend.

“Oh, right! Yeah! Sorry!” No longer distracted by the TV screen, Shepard guides his shaft into Miranda's pussy, the former Cerberus agent grinding her teeth as she feels the commander stretching her out, a new feeling for Miranda compared to the many anal entries he had made inside her before. Oriana sits behind the commander, bringing her mouth up to his balls to suckle on their salty flavor. Her hands grab onto his scrotum, giving them a hard massage while her tongue flicks at them. Shepard grunts wildly, sweat forming on his forehead as he pounds away once more into Miranda's ass, the feeling slightly different with his cock up her snatch rather than her anus. “Oh god...fuck, your sister's good, Miranda.”

“At sucking your balls? Of course.” Miranda laughs through her moans. “She always was a good suck up.”

“You only know that because of Cerberus letting you spy on me.” Oriana says between breaths. Her mouth returns back to Shepard's scrotum, her hands squeezing the balls tightly, feeling them fill with his jizz and growing tighter. 

“Nnngh, fuck, Shepard...” Miranda growls, her body kneeling upright against Shepard's chest. “This feels so much better than I thought it would. Fuck...Shepard, I want you to breed with me! We can make the most perfect space marines and make my father fucking pissed for the rest of his life!” Shepard seems surprised with Miranda, with how she seems more animalistic with his cock between her folds. “Go on Shepard! Cum in me! Make me your breeding bitch and make many babies with my womb! Agggh! FRRRRRRCK!”

Miranda blasts out a massive amount of her juices, gushing out like a geyser onto the carpet. The reaction from Miranda combined with the mouth of Oriana brings Shepard to another peak, his third for the evening. The commander's seed blasts immensely against Miranda's juices, flooding her womb with his jizz while Oriana squeezes his balls tightly, wringing them of his seed as best she can. Shepard growls from emptying so much semen within his girlfriend's pussy, having pushed so much within her womb from such an experience.

Miranda collapses on the coffee table, a curl on her lips and her tongue sticking out, saliva dripping onto the glass. Her breath heavy, she tries her best to speak up as Shepard pulls out of her drowned pussy. “That...was incredible, Shepard.” she finally says, her hand rubbing at her stomach. “I think I'm going to enjoy having your babies. I can't wait to see how I'll look in nine months...”

“You're welcome.” Oriana says. “If it weren't for me pushing you towards this it'd never happen!”

“I know...” Miranda says. “Thanks, Ori.”


End file.
